Graphical user interfaces (“UI”) display information and data in a graphical manner, assigning icons, images, and other graphics to represent types and amounts of information. Rich Internet Applications (“RIA”) and other architectural schemas may be used to provide applications that are “rich” or developed using extensive and comprehensive visual and aural effects. For example, conventional UIs use icons shaped like sealed envelopes on a cell, mobile, or smart phone display to represent messages (e.g., voicemail, text, instant) received. However, conventional UIs are limited with regard to the type and manner of presenting information in a UI that provides individual context and relevance for a user.
Conventional solutions do not accurately or efficiently present individually-tailored information associated with a user or device (e.g., mobile phone, smart phone, camera phone, mobile computing device, notebook computer, desktop computer, server, and other types of computing devices). Context and relevancy to an individual user are sacrificed in order to convey information using general techniques that are applicable to a user population at large. In other words, an envelope icon may be used to represent messages received for every user of a mobile phone, regardless of the type of device, software running on the device, network, or other environmental conditions. Different icons or presentation formats do not need to be developed for individual users. This technique is efficient for a network provider to use for an entire subscriber population, but individual users suffer from degraded user experiences, which also reduce the commercial attraction and value of the network service, devices, applications, service plans, and other aspects of device and system usage.
Further, conventional techniques that attempt to provider further customization for individual users rely upon the use of one-to-one correlations (e.g., one icon represents one voicemail message, two icons represent two messages, and so on) to present information and data graphically. While this technique may provide more detail, it is also inefficient because general one-to-one correlations do not account for differences in individual user behavior, preferences, characteristics, time, or system parameters.
Thus, presenting data and information on UIs without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.